kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Atsuko Kagari
“No matter how much I bleed… I’ll never stop trying. If you break my arms, my legs, or my eyes… I’ll keep trying to beat you.” -Akko to Sheila Frantic (src) Atsuko "Akko" Kagari (Numbuh Try) (originally from Little Witch Academia), is a Japanese Avalaran Muggle-born witch, Spy and Vice-Leader of Sector LN, and a student of Luna Nova. Nextgen Series Akko's history in Little Witch Academia is canon to the Gameverse. In Sucy, You Shrunk Me!, a sleepwalking Akko drinks Sucy's Spring Legs Potion, causing her to shrink to 2 inches tall. Akko is both terrified and angry at the sight of her giant friends, but she enjoys her new power to jump like a grasshopper. Akko decides to go get Diana's help, and she pleads the Cavendish not to tell on Sucy. Diana agrees to help, but insists Akko stay in a jar in her room. Akko grows incredibly bored for the next few hours, until Barbara Parker appears. Akko desperately tries to hide from the bully against the lid, and a curious Barbara accidentally frees Akko. Akko rides her to the hallway before falling and nearly getting stepped on by other students. She catches a ride on Amanda's shoe and is brought to the cafeteria. Akko tries to jump up onto Lotte, but ends up falling into Jasminka's donuts. Jasminka ends up almost eating Akko, but she grabs onto her uvula and forces Jasminka to vomit. Diana comes and is horrified, realizing Akko was in there, and she yells at Jasminka before taking Akko to her room. Akko washes herself in the sink, and Diana makes her promise to be more careful. Akko teases Diana about loving her before Diana shrinks down her spare uniform for Akko to wear, though Akko insists on going barefoot. Later, Amanda praises the tiny Akko for not listening to Diana and staying put. Amanda takes Akko to the gym for some training, challenging her to a footrace (which Akko won), and then a pole-climbing race (which Akko lost). When gym is over, Constanze asks to carry Akko, but the German girl smashes and knocks Akko out. Akko wakes up in a miniature field of Stanbots, forced to do battle against an opposing army in Lord Constanze's name. Akko winds up as the only survivor, and Constanze rewards her with a magic shower. Constanze begins to design an Akkobot to fill in for Akko at school. After Akko does voice recording for the robot, she asks Constanze why she never speaks. Constanze reveals her stutter and how she was teased about it. Akko is happy that she told her and says she likes hearing her speak, but she remarks at how long her full name is. Amanda and Diana later get in a fight over what Diana said to Jasminka, so Akko decides to go to Jasminka. Akko tells her that she isn't mad over what happened, but Jasminka still feels bad. She reveals her disease where she's constantly hungry and must always eat, and Akko feels more bad for her. Akko tells Jasminka to promise to be more careful, then she gets her friend to smile. After the slumber party, Lotte sings a lullaby to Akko and puts her friend to sleep. The next day, Akko sits in Diana's pocket all day, humiliated by the behavior of Constanze's Akkobot. When Hannah and Barbara are talking bad about her friends, Akko reveals herself and shouts at them. The bullies take delight and abuse Akko in her new size, until Diana shrinks them even smaller and demands they treat Akko with respect. Akko threatens to crush the bullies until they apologize and plead for mercy. Later, all nine witches go with Sucy to pick mushrooms as Diana considers joining the Kids Next Door, believing Akko has the potential to change the world. Akko agrees to this, and inspires her friends to come with her. Akko sleeps on Diana that night, and the next morning, Sucy has completed the Growth Potion. Before drinking, Akko talks about how talented her friends are compared to her, but Diana consoles her in that her courage is inspiring, and their lives would not be the same without her. Akko drinks the potion and grows back to normal size - and are later horrified to see Constanze had drunk the rest of the Growth Potion. Sometime afterwards, they all join the Kids Next Door and become Sector LN. In Field Day!, Akko competes in Hunter X Hunted and is tasked to hunt down Lee Andrew Grayson. She scores some points off Lee before retreating, but later finds the boy upset over being a failure. Akko relates to his plight and decides to help him track down his prey, who is Romeo Conbolt. Thanks to Akko, Lee scores 4th place. The two later pair up for the Team Games, and they remain good friends when Field Day is over. In Sector $, Akko meets with Wendy Marvell on Meet Your Heroes Day at last. They form a quick bond, but when Akko asks Wendy to teach her how to fly, Wendy introduces her to Kiki Yamaka, who is better at the art. They go to Windy Valley to practice flying, but they are KO'ed by Nagisa and Killua on their assassination spree. In Sector LN, after a talk with Lee Andrew, Akko decides that her sector should challenge Sector V of the Earth Kids Next Door. Her teammates come to an agreement as they challenge Sector V at Gallagher, only for the group to send Sheila Frantic to thrash them all at once. Sector LN is about to go home until Amanda convinces Akko to try again and make Sector V respect them. Later after school, Amanda battles Chris Uno while Akko fights Sheila. Akko takes heavy damage and is almost knocked out, but she still insists on battling Sheila, resulting in her deeming Akko as her equal. Akko drinks healing potions as they continue fighting In Index and the World Rings, Akko turns into a mouse and sneaks aboard the Bridal Barge, aiming to rescue Diana from the Broodals. She becomes an elephant and crushes Jaune Pringle when he tries to brainwash Diana, resulting in Spewart hitting her with a Poison Gush. However, Akko's poison immunity negates any damage, but she and Diana are captured and locked up when the Mustache Girl attacks the ship. Akko and Diana manage to escape and reunite with their friends, who've come to rescue them. They all end up getting sucked into the Pirate Wars story via Lotte's new power. Akko is ambushed by Madame Broode, who breaks the witch's arm before Diana can save her. Sucy arrives to heal Akko, but the latter insists that she help an injured Jaune Pringle first. They are able to escape back to Luna Nova with Diana in company. Akko is asked to clean the school as punishment for sneaking off, after her arm heals. Battles *Akko and Diana vs. Noir Missile. *Atsuko Kagari vs. Mini Stanbots. *Field Day! **Hunter X Hunted (hunts Lee Andrew Grayson). *Atsuko Kagari vs. Sheila Frantic. *Escape from Bobopolis. *Atsuko Kagari vs. Broodals. *Atsuko Kagari vs. Madame Broode (briefly). Relationships Diana Cavendish “Because I don’t want you to believe our friendship will excuse you from my helpful criticism and advice. You have potential, Atsuko, and I respect your tenacity, but you cannot expect me to overlook your flaws.” -Diana to Akko (src) In the past, Akko and Diana had a strong rivalry and dislike for one-another, due to their opposite origins and opposite levels of skill and knowledge. However, with sheer determination and passion, Akko continued to prove herself and eventually earn Diana's respect, and this respect soon evolved into a close friendship. So close, in fact, that Akko teases Diana about loving her. While Diana still maintains a strict and rivalrous demeanor around Akko, she has become more open-minded to Akko's decisions, and she becomes extremely worried when Akko endangers herself, losing her calm demeanor and yelling at anyone who may be hurting Akko. Sector LN “Ever since I got to Luna Nova… I feel like all I’ve done is rely on you guys. Amanda’s helping me learn to ride a broom, Sucy helps me with potions, not to mention Diana’s daily criticisms. Heck, I wouldn’t even have made it to Luna Nova if it wasn’t for Lotte. And now that I’m looking up at you all… I realize that, big or small… you’re all so much more talented than I am. And if it wasn’t for you all, I never would’ve made it this far.” -Akko to her friends while shrunken (src) Akko has a strong friendship with each of her teammates, save for Hannah and Barbara, her former bullies. Akko believes her friends are far more talented than her and feels guilty for relying on them so much, but she took comfort in knowing how much she inspired them and how their lives would not be the same without her. Sheila Frantic “I happily acknowledge you as my equal.” -Sheila to Akko (src) Akko challenged Sheila to a duel as a means of making Sector V respect them. Despite Sheila's superior experience and power, the Faunus admired Akko's determination to keep fighting, and this passion alone was enough to make Sheila acknowledge her as her equal. Sheila respected Akko enough to fight her seriously, despite having such an advantage, and she was even worried that Akko would never go down. Mickey Mouse When Akko accidentally falls onto the King of Disney Land, they quickly form a friendship. King Mickey admires Akko's passion and can feel strong light inside her heart, and his words fill Akko with greater courage and faith in herself. Sadly, this all changes when Mickey edits Jasminka's image in their commercial, hurting the chubby witch's feelings. Appearance Akko has long brown hair in a small bun, red eyes, and a slender physique. When not in uniform, Akko wears an orange top with a blue 4-point star, black shorts, and green sandals. For pajamas, she wears a white T-shirt and red shorts. Personality Akko is an energetic girl who is passionate to learn magic. She always tries and never gives up, no matter how much she fails, and her determination gives her fortitude and endurance in any kind of challenge or battle. When her friends are in danger, she will bravely try to help them, even when up against the Big Mom Pirates. She is known to get in fights with her friends at times, especially when Sucy experiments on her, but she would never stay mad at them for long. Abilities While Akko possesses a standard wand, her weapon of choice is the Shiny Rod, once belonged to her idol, Shiny Chariot. Using the Seven Words of Arcturus, the Shiny Rod can take seven different forms: *Shiny Arc - a bow that launches powerful Light Arrows. *Shiny Ax - an ax which Akko can use for melee attacks. *Shiny Sprinkler *Shiny Balai - becomes a broom that can fly at great speed. Akko trained herself to be a master shape-shifter, and combined with her own creativity, she can become very odd and unique animals. She can become a winged elephant to fly and crush her opponents, a mouse to sneak into places, a turtle to defend herself, etc.. When Akko drank Sucy's Spring Legs Potion, she was able to jump like a grasshopper, however her size was reduced, making her weak and vulnerable. One of Akko's defining traits is her fortitude and willingness to keep trying, which enables her to keep fighting even in losing battles, no matter how great her injuries are. Akko's Power Level is 1,220. Weaknesses Akko's magic was unknowingly drained from her at a young age, causing her to falter at most other forms, including broomstick-riding. Her Shiny Rod is useless against lightbenders like Sheila Frantic, as they can easily throw her attacks back at her. Stories She's Appeared *Sucy, You Shrunk Me! *Field Day! (cameos) *Sector $ *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Category:Little Witch Academia Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Avalarans Category:Sector LN Members Category:Spies Category:Red Eyes Category:Vice-Leaders Category:Size-shifters Category:Homosexuals Category:Light of the Team